


i'll be your safety, you'll be my baby

by aw_hannah, spookyweek



Category: Smosh
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Coming Out, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw_hannah/pseuds/aw_hannah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyweek/pseuds/spookyweek
Summary: An alternate Universal Horror Nights vlog (aka the one where Shayne is a big fucking baby)





	i'll be your safety, you'll be my baby

“It is that time of year again! You know it. You love it. And half the video you can’t see anything. It’s Halloween Horror Nights!”

Wes had broken out the camera in the middle of a crowded area, yelling the intro for the newest Smosh Games vlog that would soon be uploaded. Courtney, Boze, Shayne, and Damien all huddled around the man, attempting to get some good content for the shoot. 

“So,” Wes begins, looking over his shoulders at his fellow cast mates. “Who do you think will be the most scared.”

“Oh, Shayne,” Damien said, no hesitation.

“What?” Shayne spoke, his mouth gaping, clearly offended. He knew the brunette was right, but he didn’t want them to think the same. 

“Dude, you still jump at my alarm every morning.”

“Your alarm?” Courtney asked, a very direct look on her face, making Damien realize just what he had said.

“You know. For my — uh — “ he stuttered.

“For his medicine,” Shayne pipes in, a smug look on his face. “Otherwise he forgets.”

“Sure,” Boze said, her eyes narrowed on the two boys. “Medicine.”

“Anyway!” Wes cheered, attention shifting back to the camera. “Let’s get these spooks on the road!”

Wes lowered the camera, turning the device off and spinning to face the group. Damien had let out a breath, releasing the tension he had built up during that last clip. 

“That was a close one,” Damien sighed, pretending to wipe his forehead.

“Yeah, Damien. You just told our entire audience that you’re fucking Shayne. Good job,” Boze spoke, resting her hand on the brunette’s shoulder. 

“It wasn’t that bad, was it?” he asked, directing his question to the whole group.

“It was worse,” Courtney nodded, pressing her lips together. 

Damien began to get defensive, prompting Shayne to place his hand on the small of his back while shaking his head. “Just let it go, babe,” he chuckled, rubbing circles on his boyfriend's back.

——

“Okay, where to first?” Damien, who now had the camera, asked looking back at his friends who crowded around him in an attempt to be in the shot. They had stopped vlogging to get into the park and get their bearings for a second before resuming making content—and to recover from the whole Damien almost outing his and Shayne’s secret relationship to their entire audience debacle. 

“Let’s do the  _ scariest  _ maze first,” Boze spoke, rubbing her hands together, bobbing up and down eagerly. 

“Yeah totally!” Shayne exclaimed, hesitation in his voice. “Or! We could ease ourselves in with the section filled with actors.”

“Oh?” Damien piped up, his voice filled with suspicion. “You scared,  _ baby boy _ ?”

“What? No,” Shayne said, his voice suddenly so much higher. “I just think it would be better to start out slow.”

“Mhm, suuuuure,” Courtney said, rolling her eyes, a small, taunting smile on her face.

“What?” Shayne said, getting more defensive. He felt Damien squeeze his hand below the view of the camera — his way of saying  _ take it easy, it’s all in good fun _ .

“Anyway!” Wes interjected. “Onto the spooks!”

They made their way through the crowded park, Damien keeping Shayne’s hand in his, careful to make sure there was no way it could be caught on camera. Matt Raub and Wes were leading all of them, Courtney and Boze following behind, with Shayne and Damien at the back. All was going well. They were getting content for the video, they were all having a good time laughing and joking around. The actors were just sort of walking around them and giving them looks and following behind them, nothing Shayne couldn’t handle. He felt himself starting to relax a bit, loosening his grip on his boyfriend's hand.

As soon as Shayne had let his guard down, one of the actors ran up behind their group, the loud revving of his fake chainsaw rang in Shayne’s ears. He sprang forward, letting out a loud shriek, jumping in front of Damien in an attempt to put someone else between himself and the so-called threat.

Laughter erupted from the group, all directed toward Shayne, causing him to hide even farther into Damien’s chest. Damien wrapped his arm towards the small of the man’s back, rubbing small circles to help calm him. He tried to contain his laughter, but couldn’t help joining the others in their fits of giggles and teasing.

“There, there,” Damien laughed, quickly remembering he was on camera and changing his soft circles into awkward pats.

“Wow, Shayne,” Courtney spoke between giggles. “You took that really well.”

“Why thank you,” the man answered, turning to face the rest of the group. 

“I can’t believe you’d just let Damien take the blow for you like that,” Boze said, gesturing to the man with the chainsaw, who had now returned to scaring the rest of the visitors to the park.

Damien, deciding to play along, took a step back and crossed his arms. “Yeah,” he spoke, suspicious evident in his tone. “You’re really just gonna let me die that easily?”

“No—I just—,” Shayne began to stutter. 

“Well, you heard it here first, folks,” Wes spoke directly into the vlog camera. “Shayne Topp is officially the worst person to be in a horror movie with. He’ll totally let you die first.”

“Would not,” Shayne said, his volume increasing slightly. 

“Oh, right,” Boze interjected, a small chuckle at the end of her words. “You’d just let everyone else take the blow for you.”

“Not true!”

“Dude, you were totally going to throw me to the dogs just then,” Damien spoke, a small smile starting to show.

“Damien,” Shayne whined, his eyes pleading for his boyfriend to understand.

Damien’s expression softened, noticing how genuinely upset his boyfriend seemed. Motioning for Wes to cut, he pulled Shayne off to the side.

“Shayne,” Damien started, taking both of his boyfriend's hands in his own. “You know we’re just messing around, right? For the video?”

“Yeah,” Shayne huffed, clearly affected by the things that had been said. “It’s just—you know I would never let you get hurt, right?”

“Yes,” Damien smiled, placing his hand on Shayne’s cheek. “I know, baby boy.”

“I just don’t want you to think that I would ever push you in the way of any real danger,” Shayne spoke, looking down at the ground.

“Hey,” Damien said, placing his hand on Shayne’s chin, making him look at him. “I know you wouldn’t let that happen, just like I would never let it happen to you. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Shayne still seemed rather upset, even though Damien’s words did help. Damien could sense this, prompting him to give the man in front of him a kiss.

“Yo, lovebirds!” Boze shouted from a distance. “Can we get back to the shoot?”

“Give us a minute!” Damien shouted back. He shifted his attention back to the blonde. “You ready?”

“I’m ready,” he nodded. 

“It’s all fun and games,” Damien reassured him, placing a hand on Shayne’s bicep for comfort. “Besides,” he said, placing a kiss on his forehead. “You’ve got me. What have you got to be afraid of?”

They made their way back over to the group, signaling Wes to continue filming. “Where to next?” the silver-haired man asked, pointing the camera from himself to the rest of the group.

“Stranger Things!” Courtney cheered. 

“Works for me,” Wes replied, everyone else mumbling agreements. They started making their way towards the Stranger Things maze, chatting amongst themselves and to the camera.

The group made their way through the line in pretty decent time, allowing for nerves to rise. Shayne could feel his heartbeat quicken the closer they got to the front of the line. If he couldn’t handle the actors in the wide open space, he didn’t know how he’d be able to handle them in a tight maze where he was squeezed in with other people. Just the thought of having to go through the tight hallways of the maze with people jumping out at him made panic rise in his chest. He looked over at Damien, who looked like he was having the time of his life, puzzled. 

“How isn’t your anxiety going crazy right now?” He whispered, leaning over to him.

The other boy shrugged. “Guess it’s the adrenaline—balances it out.” He smiled down at Shayne, squeezing his hand. Shayne returned the smile, trying to mask the anxiety he was feeling.

Once it was finally their turn to enter the maze, Shayne could feel his heart in his throat. He looked around at his friends, watching their excitement ooze out of them. Courtney could barely stand still, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Boze had a smile across her face, imitating Courtney’s movements. Wes stood in front, camera ready with a smile wide across his face. Shayne shifted his attention to his boyfriend, who stood ready for whatever came their way.

They walked through the entrance to the maze, a replica of the woods from the show. Shayne whipped his head around, trying to prepare himself for any sort of scares that were coming. When he turned to face forward again a Demogorgon jumped out in front of the group, causing him to jump into the air slightly and grip the sleeve of Damien’s sweater harder.

Wes lead the group into the first room of the maze, Joyce’s living room. Everyone was all on edge, waiting for anything and everything to jump out at them. It was dark, except for the Christmas lights that covered the ceiling and the one wall, with eerie sounds playing in the background. Shayne watched the wall where the Demogorgon was clawing, gripping onto Damien’s hand, watching as his boyfriend jokingly reached out to claw back. This earned a slight laugh from Shayne who rolled his eyes.

Then they were in the woods again, around the area where Castle Byers would’ve been. Another Demogorgon jumped out at them from inside Castle Byers, causing Shayne to jump. He was comforted by the fact that Courtney and Boze, who were walking in front of them, jumped as well. Moving on, they passed through the hallway of Hawkins Lab where one of the actors dressed in a hazmat suit was yelling, directing them through.

At the end of that hallway, they entered the halls of Hawkins Middle School. Bodies of dead workers from the lab scattered across the floor and a projection of the Demogorgon on the wall. _Oh,_ _this is fine_ , Shayne thought, relaxing a tiny bit. They moved into the last room of the maze, the classroom where Eleven took down the Demogorgon and disappeared. 

“Well, this one isn’t scary,” Shayne whispered to Damien. “Just upsetting.” 

Finally, they moved through the final hallway where they were met with a series of Demogorgons popping out at them from various locations. The first one caused both Courtney and Boze to let out loud screams and latch onto each other. 

Just as Shayne had begun to relax, thinking they were in the home stretch, the final jump scare hit them. The final Demogorgon launched out, causing even Wes and Damien, who remained rather unscathed through the whole maze, to jump. 

Shayne, realizing the two of them had flinched, couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah see! I  _ told _ you it was scary!”

“What are you talking about?” Damien replied, his voice high, denying his slip up. “Nothing happened.”

“Yeah, sure, Dames,” Shayne squeezed Damien’s hand again, rolling his eyes and grinning. Damien smiled back, pulling the blonde closer to his side as they walked through the maze exit.

Outside the maze, they all chatted excitedly to the camera about the experience.

“That was awesome!” Wes exclaimed, earning sounds of agreement from the rest of the group.

While they were all talking to the camera Matt Raub walked off to check his phone, which had been vibrating throughout the whole maze.

Shayne watched him as he walked off an slid his phone out of his pocket, his expression changing to confused when he looked down at the screen. Matt Raub looked up and caught his eye, motioning for both him and Damien to come to where he was standing. Shayne nudged his boyfriend’s arm, directing his attention to Matt Raub who waved them over.

“You’ll be interested to see this,” he started when they reached him. “I just got this screenshot from Marissa,” he turned his phone screen towards them allowing them to see the messages. “She said she’s already messaged the person to take it down, but she assumes everyone’s already saved it.” Damien looked closer at the photo, his eyes widening, taking the phone from Matt Raub’s hand.

It was a screenshot of a tweet mentioning the Smosh Games twitter, Shayne, and himself. The caption was nothing but a bunch of letters—a “keyboard smash,” as the kids say. He shifted his attention to the actual content of the tweet—a photo of him and Shayne. It was blurry, presumably from being taken by an excited fan, and grainy from being taken in such low light, but it was them—there was no denying that. He felt panic rising in his chest as he looked at the photo closer. It was a photo of him and Shayne from earlier that night. Shayne’s hands in his own, soft expressions on both their faces. 

He let out a chuckle. “Wh—No, this isn’t real,” he laughed breathily again, glancing at Shayne, taking in his furrowed brows and worried expression, then to Matt Raub. 

“There’s more,” he spoke softly, redirecting his gaze away from the pair. 

Damien swiped on the screen. Sure enough, there were more. He flipped back to the second photo. One of him with his lips pressed to Shayne’s forehead—a loving gesture that now made him feel sick to his stomach.  

The third of him with his hands on either side of Shayne’s face, eyes locked and his brows furrowed together in worry. 

There was one more photo and Damien already knew what it was. He suddenly felt dizzy. He felt Shayne take the phone out of his hand and watched him swipe to the next photo. Sure enough, it was exactly what he thought it would be. Him and Shayne with their lips pressed together, Damien’s hands cupping Shayne’s face, and their eyes squeezed shut. He felt nausea bubbling in his stomach—his least favorite sign of his anxiety rearing its head. He felt light-headed and it seemed like the whole park was swirling around him. His hands were numb and shaky and he could hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears.

Damien felt Shayne touch his arm, attempting to help him calm down. “Don’t worry, Dames. It’s gonna be okay,” Shayne spoke softly. 

“But—What’s gonna happen now?” Damien asked, his voice shaky, eyes welling up with tears. 

Shayne looked at Matt Raub, signaling him to give the two of them a moment alone. The man took the hint and made his way back to the others. Shayne took a step in front of Damien, making the two of them face one another. He took his boyfriend’s hands in his own, attempting to comfort him. 

“Shayne,” Damien spoke, his voice a bit shaky. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Hey,” Shayne whispered softly, placing his and on the man’s chin, having him shift his gaze from the ground to his face. “We’re gonna be okay. Don’t you remember what we promised each other?” His own eyes flicking back and forth between Damien’s.

“But Shayne—“

“We went into this knowing that there was a possibility that something like this could happen,” Shayne said, his voice steady, hands gripping Damien’s. “We promised that, if and when the time came, we were going to embrace it. Adapt to make us stronger. Right?”

Damien’s face began to soften. “Right,” he nodded. Shayne smiled at the man while bringing their faces together for a kiss.

“Tonight’s really come full circle, huh?” the blonde spoke, wiping away a fallen tear from Damien’s cheek.

“Yeah, from me almost outing us, to me comforting you, us actually getting outed, and then you comforting me. Fantastic,” he let out a soft chuckle, sniffling a bit.

“So,” Shayne said, rubbing circles on Damien’s hands with his thumbs. “What do you wanna do?” Damien paused for a moment, trying to think of some solution. 

“I have one idea,” he said finally, a slight smile on his face, prompting Shayne to raise his eyebrows. He watched as Damien pulled out his phone opening the camera app and pointing it toward them before turning back to face him. “Kiss me,” he said, receiving a confused look from his boyfriend. “Just trust me.”

Shayne did as he was told, bringing their lips together, his hand on the side of Damien’s face, both of them smiling into the kiss. He heard the sound of the camera shutter clicking multiple times, signaling photos being taken. 

After breaking the kiss, he watched Damien open Instagram and click on the icon to post a new photo. “You sure?” he asked, finally realizing what Damien’s idea was. 

“They already know,” he shrugged in response, giving the blonde a smile before turning his attention back to his phone. “Besides,” he continued, not shifting his gaze. “I think they’ve known for a while.” He selected one of the photos he had just taken of them and typed out a caption.  _ ‘Probably the spookiest thing that happened tonight. (Coming out, not the content of this photo.)’ _

“Well,” Shayne sighed. “At least that’s over with.”

“Oh, I don’t think it’s over,” Damien replied wrapping his arm around the slightly shorter man and pulling him into his side. “I think it’s just starting.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Shayne’s head as they walked back over to join the rest of the group. 

For the rest of the night, the two of them felt completely at ease, because they had already done the scariest thing either of them could think of. Turns out, it wasn’t even as scary as they’d thought it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween from me and han! have this fic we threw together in literally like a week. hope you enjoyed. (sorry for any mistakes, tight deadline here.)


End file.
